Pactos Quebrados (ThalicoPercabeth)
by DianaDeLore
Summary: Esta Historia esta en un Tiempo de 2 Años después de la Guerra contra Gea, Nico tendria 16, Thalia 15, Percy 19, Annabeth 19
1. Prologo

Prologo

La persecución comenzó en el tren, ellos corrían como si no hubiera mañana, nunca debieron buscar su furia, ahora deberían buscar un lugar seguro, fuera de su vista aunque eso es algo difícil tomando en cuenta que era un Dios y no Cualquiera era Zeus el Señor de los cielos, unos simples semidioses no lograran aplacar su ira, nunca debieron romper el pacto eso los habría mantenido a salvo, Thalía no pudo evitarlo amaba Nico con toda su Alma era desgarrador estar separados, pero su Padre siempre de por medio tratando de evitar que cumpla su fatal destino, quien diría que una de sus mejores amigas al ser un oráculo podría Crear una fatal profecía que hiciera que tuvieran que estar separados y con todo lo que le costó poder dejar de ser una Cazadora de Artemisa para poder seguir su Amor, pero siempre hay algo que debe arruinarlo todo, Rachel le dijo que Annabeth y Percy los estarían esperando en los límites del campamento para huir en conjunto, pobre Annabeth con casi 20 años y embarazada pero como su madre no lo acepta debe huir y Percy no lo dejara sola en esto, como Nico no la dejara sola a ella.


	2. Conociéndose

*5 Meses Atrás*

Annabeth PoV

Acabamos de Llegar al Campamento después de un Largo año de Universidad, y por lo menos a Percy no lo expulsaron, es mas en la clase de Mitología, es el mejor de la clase porque resulta que por la flojera de estudiar será supuestamente Profesor de Mitología Greco-Romana, con el único problema de que tiene Dislexia así que solo será profesor Particular, aunque al Principio quería ser el nuevo Historiador del olimpo yo le dije que se bajara lo humos Que ya había uno y que no necesitaban tantos detalles como él quería poner.

Cuando entro al campamento me encuentro con algo impresionante, nuestros amigos del Campamento Júpiter están de Visita y algunos del Campamento Mestizo se fueron a pasar un tiempo al Campamento Júpiter, pero es eso lo que más me impresiona si no que me impresiona más el Hecho de Thalía este aquí con todas las Cazadoras siendo que dijo que este verano no podrían venir, y además creo que mis ojos me están engañando, ese creo que es Nico discutiendo con Thalía, y el único problema de eso son las auras de poder que se reflejan alrededor de ellos más le vale a Jasón apurarse con Piper, porque creo que van a explotar, que le habrá hecho Nico ni idea, pero una cosa es Segura Aquí va arder Troya

Thalía PoV

Acababa de Llegar al Campamento con la cazadoras cuando de las Sombras sale un Chico de alrededor de 16 años haciendo que yo y algunas de mis compañeras no cayéramos al suelo, o no pobre de él se las va a ver conmigo como Me llamo Thalía Grace, Hija de Zeus y Teniente de Artemisa

-Y tú que Te crees Hijo de Hades para votar a la Cazadoras

-Pero miren lo que estamos viendo aquí, la hermanita Mayor de Jasón- Pobre del nunca se debió a ver burlado de mí, aunque tiene un poco de Razón si nunca hubiera sido ese Pino y no me hubiera unido a la Caza tendría alrededor de 27-28 años no recuerdo bien

-Bueno, por lo menos yo no paso todo el día encerrado en el Inframundo, como el Monigote de mi Padre- Si mis Fuentes no se equivocaban, el que estaba enfrente mío, es Nico Di Angelo Hijo de Hades y el Rey de los Fantasmas, eso lo hizo enfadar así que creo que estoy en lo correcto

-Supongo que tu como eres la Gran Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus y la Teniente de Artemisa según dijo Percy, dijo que a veces eras algo irritante y que yo era preferible Como Primo- Lo que me enfado no fue lo que dijo, si no el tono que uso como el de que soy Genial y nadie lo Puede Negar, ¡Por los Dioses! Que irritante.

-Bueno tu eres el que está escondido en el Closet cierto-creo que se enfadó arto, y justo cuando me iba a responder, llega Jasón y dice:

-Thals, Hermanita, Viniste, ven a conocer a tu Sobrinito- y luego me da un Abrazo de Oso, y cuando me suelta, el Hijo de Hades dice:

-Esto aún no ha Terminado

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado la Historia, si la ven en otra pagina que no sea Potterfics me avisan por favor

se aceptan Reviews de todo tipo

Saludos :3


	3. Hermanos Menores

*Thalía POV*

Luego de que Jason me llevara a conocer a Lily su Bebe, pobre Bebe tendrá un padre sobreprotector, y una Tia que no le podrá dar Primos, en fin mejor dejo a los chicos solos.

-Jasón iré a ver a Annabeth y Percy.

-Ve Thals después te alcanzo tengo un recado para Percy de parte de Frank.

Cuando iba de camino a la Cabaña de Poseidon donde seguramente estarían Percy y Annabeth me encuentro con nada menos que el Hijo de Hades que al parecer iba al mismo lugar que yo cuando me ve y entiende a donde me dirijo dice:

-Una Carrera, el que llega Ultimo tiene que ser el sirviente por todo un día del Otro

-Hecho- le respondo, cuando estábamos llegando y vi que el estaba ganando, use mis poderes con el aire para retrasarlo y asi, llegar primero, nesecitaba un sirviente urgentemente, había que limpiar las Flechas, Arcos y Cuchillos para la Caza y esta Semana me tocaba a mi asi que era conveniente, el unico problema era que Leo apareció en medio del Camino he hizo con el que los 2 chocáramos, cuando ya nos habiamos parado y todo Valdez dijo:

-Hola Thals, y por si preguntas ya lo se tus Cazadoras estan Prohibidas, no las puedo mirar, tocar o pensar en ellas.

-Hola Leo bien dicho, Jasón me habia dicho que tenias Novia?

-Tenia exactamente Termino conmigo, ademas era una simple Mortal, y yo salia con ella por que su padre era mi Jefe en el Taller Solamente- le iba a responder pero el Hijo de Hades dijo:

-No Tengo todo el dia y quiero ver quien ganara

-Lo siento Leo en otro momento hablamos, ahora tengo que ganarme un Sirviente por un dia, a la cuenta de 3, 1...2...3- Esta vez yo iba ganabado y cuando estabamos llegando Percy nos, agarro y abrazo al mismo Tiempo asi que yo dije:

-Empate y Hola Sesos de Alga tanto Tiempo, como estan tu y Annabeth

-Hola Thals y Hola Nico-Man, estamos Bien es mas incluso tenia pensado pedirle Matrimonio en unos dias Mas a la Cena.

-Miren nada mas Te salto la Vena Romantica Percy- dice Nico

- Vieron el Bebe de Jason y Piper, por si no lo sabias se casaron en las Vegas para que Afrodita no estuviera planeando la Boda

-QUE!, Jason no me dijo nada ahora vera, soy su hermana lo minimo que devio a ver hecho es invitarme a su Boda y tu Sesos De Algas fuiste

-Pues Claro fui uno de los Padrinos con Leo y Frank, mientras las Madrinas fueron Annabeth, Hazel y la que era la Novia de Leo….

-Ahora si las vera conmigo ese Niño, nos vemos Mas Tarde Percy y tu Nicolás después arreglaremos cuentas- dicho eso me retire a las Tiendas para Acampar donde están los Romanos a buscar a Jasón.

Cuando lo encuentro, creo que vio la aura de poder que se siente a mi alrededor por que, se ve algo asustado, yo tambian lo estaria si hubiera hecho esto sin avisarle

-¡Jasón Grace ven aquí en estos momentos!

-¿Que pasa Thals?

-Que pasa, lo que pasa es que descubro Gracias a Percy, que tomando en cuenta que no es la persona mas inteligente del Mundo-Se escucha un Oye a lo lejos- me dice que mi hermano se habia casado en las Vegas, y nadie me dijo asi que tengo toda la razon para estar enojada, y querer lanzarte una docena de flechas en tu Trasero- despues de que termino, de la Nada a parece Afrodita diciendo:

-Mi bebe se caso y no me dijo Pipes, esta no es la mejor forma para que me entere, esta bien me dijiste que estabas Embarazada y todo eso, pero una boda debiste a ver sabido que queria Planearla

-Hola Mama, lo siento pero nosotros lo planeamos asi no queriamos una Gran boda si hubiras visto a Papa cuando se entero se desmayo y en el set no entendian nada por que de paso le dije que iba a ser abuelo, y cuando despertó le pego en la cara Jasón y Estaba Furioso dijo, que Jasón me había Ultraja nado y por mucho que fuera un Hijo de Júpiter no se salvaría de esta.

-Tu Padre le golpeo, bueno creo que eso debe ser Poco para lo que le va a pasar después de que hable con él a "Solas".

* * *

Pobre Jason que creen que le espera, ojala que los Dioses lo acompañen

Una Cosa Thalía y Nico si se Conocían pero, no se acuerdan por que fue hace mucho tiempo, su encuentro sale en los Expedientes Semidios

Saludos :3

PD: Reviews Por fa necesito saber si les gusta o no

PD2: Lameto las faltas ortograficas es que escribi el cap en mi celu y solo lo trspase a word rapido y lo subi altiro


	4. Hermanos Menores Parte 2

-Muy Bien Jasón, más te vale venir conmigo en Este Preciso momento y puede que, no Sera tan Malo tu Castigo- Jasón traga duro, si supiera la que le espera vas caminado hacia el Bosque para que cuando Grite no se escuche tanto, a llegar Jasón Guarda distancias conmigo, el cree que lo voy a golpear, bueno hay una probabilidad puede que si lo use de Tiro al Blanco

-Jasón te daré Tiempo para que me Expliques todo y luego daré mi veredicto, recuerda todo depende de si me logras convencer de lo que hiciste no es para tanto, tomando en cuenta que te Encontré hace 2 años, luego de que para mí estuviste perdido 14 años, así que hablando

-Thalía, lo que pasa es que, lo hicimos así porque después de que le dijéramos a Afrodita sobre él Bebe, y de que estábamos comprometidos nos llego un Mensaje al departamento que decía: "Chicos espero que pronto me digan una fecha para la boda estoy tan emocionada por planear la Boda, las Adoro, tal Vez puede que logre que Hera los Case Personalmente, Saludos Afrodita", así unos cuantos días más preguntando fechas, incluso recibimos felicitaciones, de Apolo, Hermes, Ares (N.A: Afrodita lo Obligo :P), Hefestos, Artemisa aunque ella puso que hubiera sido una Buena Cazadora, Atenea de paso nos volvió a dar las Gracias por ayudar a Annabeth a recuperar la Athenea Parthenos y por salvarlos de la Furia de Gea, Poseidón diciéndome que convexa a Percy de hacer lo Mismo, y mi Padre como Júpiter diciendo: "Todavía estas a Tiempo de Correr, Saludos Tu Padre EL Gran Júpiter" (N.A: Se le subieron los Humos a la Cabeza :D) Y Ese Tipo De Cosas, Deméter envió Una cesta llena de Frutas y Verduras, diciendo que Tenia que comer saludable en un Embarazo, Hades y Perséfone una tarjeta de Felicitaciones, aunque creo que la hizo Nico, Hestia envió Ropa de Bebe, una Cuna y Pañales y esas cosas, después están las cosa que envió Leo, que mejor no te lo digo porque son muchas, dijo que enviaba tantas por que Esperaba ser el Padrino de Lily y lo logro y la Madrina eres tu si quieres, Percy Envió una fuente de coral, para mensajes Iris para saber cómo esta Piper, Hazel y Frank compraron una polera tamaño Bebe del Campamento Júpiter, Annabeth envió, muchos libros sobre maternidad en Griego (N.A: Quien se esperaba algo así) Podría seguir pero creo que ya te explicado suficiente sobre eso, después de todas esas cosas llegamos a pensar que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era, casarse a Escondidas en las Vegas, te enviamos mensajes Iris pero nunca contéstate, le enviamos uno a Artemisa para preguntarle si nos podíamos comunicar contigo pero dijo que estabas en una Misión y que no podíamos interrumpir tu entrenamiento como Cazadora, y muchas escusas más la razón por la cual no nos pudimos contactar contigo, esas son todas mis Razones- Cuando termina de hablar suspira y me mira pidiendo una respuesta

-Bueno, tienes unas buenas escusas, pero aun así soy tu Hermana Mayor, aunque seriamente tú lo parezcas porque tienes 18 años y yo parezco de 15 pero tengo 28, así que deberías mostrarme un mínimo respeto agregándole, el hecho de que soy una cazadora (N.A: No por mucho Tiempo jejeje) te perdonare solo porque Afrodita se mostrara peor con ustedes, pero aun así serán mi esclavo por un día necesito ayuda con la Limpieza de las Armas y se supone que debo hacerlo yo porque me toca esta semana pero creo que tú me podrás ayudar

-Claro Thals te ayudare todo lo que quieras, ahora si me perdonas tengo que ir a ver como esta Piper

*POV Annabeth*

Estaba en la arena Entrenando cuando siento que hay mucho revuelo en los campos de Fresas, cerca de las Tiendas de los Romanos, si entender que pasaba voy a ver una forma de que todos se tranquilicen, pero lo que veo ahí es impactante era una Thalía totalmente Furiosa, con un Jasón muy asustado, una Afrodita Medianamente Enojada y Piper Confundida, y todos alrededor se ven si entender nada, así que prefiero acercarme un poco más y alcanzo escuchar de parte de Thalía:

-Tu Padre le golpeo, bueno creo que eso debe ser Poco para lo que le va a pasar después de que hable con él a "Solas".- bueno no hay que subestimar a una Hija de Zeus y más cuando está Furiosa, ¿pero que habrán hecho para que Afrodita también este Enfadada?, ni la menor idea no me queda otra que acercarme a ver qué pasa.

Cuando estoy llegando escucho que Afrodita le dice a Piper:

-Pipes, entiende que yo quería planear tu boda, no creo que esa hija de Atenea se Tan Buena planificando Bodas, ella es Arquitecta no Planificadora, y además no me invitaste a mí la Diosa del Amor y tu madre, de esta no saldrás impune Piper McLean. – Dicho eso se Retira en una Nube de Perfume Rosa que siendo Realistas Apesta.

-¿Piper que paso aquí?- le pregunto por qué está llorando y eso no es normal en ella, pero lo dejare como las hormonas de la Maternidad.

-Annie, mi mama me dejo en vergüenza enfrente de todo el Campamento, esto es horrible ya hablaban suficiente, sobre que soy una madre adolescente y que lo hago solo porque mi padre me mantiene- wow estoy impresionada, no sabía que digieran todas esas cosas de Piper aunque creo que son sus mismas hermanas a las que les gustaría que Drew todavía estuviera a cargo de la cabaña 10, las que probablemente hablen mal de ella y después están las chicas de Apolo y las de Hermes que también son unas Chismosas.

-Pipes no te preocupes no pasa nada, solamente relaje y échale la culpa a las hormonas de todos tus Problemas ya bueno Piper Grace ven conmigo vamos a caminar un Rato con tu Bebe.

* * *

Holiss tanto Tiempo, que no actualizaba.

Espero que le halla gustado el Capitulo, la inspiración me llego con "La Casa de Hades" voy en la Pág. 205 y estoy a punto de Sufrir un infarto Total.

*Spoiler On*

Nico es Gay y Ama a Percy, pero bueno quien no a estado enamorado de el Hijo de Poseidón aunque bueno a mi me gusta mas Leo Valdez.

*Spoiler Off*

Reviews por favor los últimos me gustaron mucho, una cosita para los que quieren más Percabeth quiero avisar que la Pareja mas importante al Pricipio no va hacer ni Thalico ni Percabeth, por que ahora hay me voy a meter mas que nada en los Problemas de Jáson y Piper Grace.

Saludos :3


End file.
